


I'm a fool (for that shake in your thighs)

by C0LUMBINE



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Collars, Crossdressing, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, just some sin really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/pseuds/C0LUMBINE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler traces a gentle finger up and down his thigh, playing with one of the tiny bows. They're so cute, how could Josh ever not love these? Tyler loves them. He feels beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a fool (for that shake in your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been having some great conversations with the lovely venomvices on Tumblr and I couldn't resist writing this piece of sin. I would like to thank Kat for understanding my imagination better than I do. Sorry for any mistakes, if I find them I'll try to fix them!!

Tyler lies down on the bed, the scent of fresh bedsheets strong in the air. He inhales sharply as his body hits the soft mattress. He's shaking with many emotions he can't even identify. Is it fear? Excitement? Impatience? A combination off all three, and then something else that makes his heart beat a little bit faster? Who knows. Tyler wishes it would have been easier to act cocky and confident right now, but there is something new about this whole situation, different, and it makes him feel three times more fragile and defensless than ever.

He takes a quick look at his body, sitting up and fixing the black collar on his neck, realising it's a little too tight, almost making him feel out of breath. It's an interesting feeling, definitely something he'd thought about before. He's wearing black thigh highs, choosing the colour that would make him seem more intimidating than vulnerable. He still made sure to buy the ones that had a couple pink bows attached to them though, just to achieve the fair amount of sweetness. He's got a short, red, plaid skirt on, which he wasn't planning to wear at first, untill the thought of it fitting perfectly with his thigh highs crossed his mind. He was so excited while putting it on, he looked beautiful and it needed to be shown. Tyler did it all out of curiosity, he keeps reminding himself. 

Josh was taking ages to come back from wherever he was right now. He promised to get back and join Tyler in his room in a few minutes after Tyler called him, whining impatiently, but it felt like hours, just waiting. Tyler lies back down, flopping onto his back, the tiny bell on his collar making a quiet chiming noise during the proccess. Tyler feels something tingle deep inside his stomach. 

When the door finally opens, Tyler considers covering himself with the sheets, tangling between them and hiding forever. He doesn't have enough time to do it though, Josh is standing in front of him in a matter of seconds. Tyler's eyes go wide, but Josh's widen just as much, his eyebrows rised high in surprise and both of their gazes meet. Tyler wonders if Josh's reaction is a negative sign.

"I got these for you, thought you might like them" Tyler says, trying to sound the most relaxed he could, showing his thigh highs off. Josh seems to fall for his false confidence, and most importantly, for his outfit. It's going to be okay. It's Josh, he wouldn't judge him. 

Tyler traces a gentle finger up and down his thigh, playing with one of the tiny bows. They're so cute, how could Josh ever not love these? Tyler loves them. He feels beautiful. Josh seems to be quite astonished, but his eyes following Tyler's finger curiously must mean he's interested. Josh swallows loudly, scratching the back of his head. 

"I - wow, you look good" Josh decides, licking his lips. Tyler knows perfectly that Josh is just as new to this as he is right now, and that's helpful. Josh is unsure what to do. He doesn't know what he's allowed to do.

"You think so?" Tyler asks, his face lighting up immediately and he realises his voice gets a little too loud from the sudden rush of excitement. He can already feel himself getting hard under Josh's gaze. He's so embarrassing, it's unbelievable. 

"Yeah, um. Can I touch you?" Josh answers him with a question and Tyler feels slightly relieved. He tries to relax and feel comfortable. It's Josh, it's okay. 

"Yes, please. I was kinda hoping you would want to" Tyler says, arching his back off the sheets and touching his stomach with just the tips of his fingers. He's all up for being touched and praised, it's something he needs, but won't addmit.

It seems that all Josh needed was Tyler's allowance, because right after getting it, he takes a step closer, kneeling down in front of the bed and reaching out to place his hands on both of Tyler's knees. He shivers under Josh's touch, cheeks flushing a pretty shade of pink. Josh runs his hands up Tyler's thighs, his touch firm, but still so gentle. He admires the softness of Tyler's thigh highs and glances at his neck, kind of wanting to tug at Tyler's collar for it to leave a purple mark on his skin later, but not yet. He touches both of the bows on each of Tyler's thigh highs and leans down, pushing his hands under Tyler's skirt to kiss the exposed skin underneath it instead. Tyler is freaking out on the inside, never wants the feeling of Josh's mouth on his thighs to disappear. Tyler's skin is warm and soft, a pleasure for Josh to touch and kiss.

Josh places a hand on Tyler's cock, palming it through his tiny skirt. Tyler's mouth falls open and eyes shut as he bucks, wanting more friction. Josh massages Tyler's erection, his pants and tiny whimpers growing louder in his ears as he continues. Tyler lets a moan escape his mouth when Josh squeezes his cock through the thin fabric, his free hand still on Tyler's thigh. 

"You're so beautiful, Tyler, so gorgeous" Josh says, getting nothing but another helpless moan in response. 

"Please, Josh. Fuck me, please" Tyler begs quietly, his fingers tangled in the sheets. He wriggles under Josh's touch, breathing heavily and moaning while Josh strokes his cock almost lazily. Truth is - Josh got distracted by the view, paying more attention to Tyler's noises and expressions rather than to his pleads.

"You've got the stuff?" Josh asks, still touching him. Tyler doesn't answer him at first, still being in the state of pure bliss. 

"It's - ah - it's in the bag " Tyler says, biting his bottom lip once, but hard enough to make it bleed. When Josh bends over to put his hand inside the said pink paper bag, Tyler exhales heavily, running a hand through his own hair. He sure was prepared. 

Josh turns back to him, uncapping the tiny bottle and looking at Tyler for a minute. His fluffy, dark hair is a mess right now, almost begging to be tugged at, his cheeks are flushed, lips dark and bitten, and he could see Tyler's cock from under the skirt. Tyler looks back at Josh as if he's a statue made of gold, and he kind of reminds Tyler of it, towering over him and making him feel so helpless and submissive. Josh bends down, right when Tyler throws his head back, leaving a kiss in the corner of his mouth, then a couple wet ones on his neck, tugging at Tyler's collar with his teeth, earning a gasp from him. 

"Josh," Tyler whines, feeling his eyes getting teary. Josh covers two of his fingers with lube and Tyler feels his cock twitch at the sight. 

Josh shushes him, his left hand on Tyler's thigh again. Josh waits a few seconds, not wanting to rush and giving Tyler a moment to calm down. When Josh feels the time is right, he slowly pushes his finger him, meeting resistance for a split second. Tyler's back arches off the sheets helplessly, the feeling of Josh's finger drawing out a loud whimper. Josh slowly curls his finger, watching the way Tyler reacts to his movements, making sure he feels good. 

Tyler lets out a needy, high pitched moan, gripping the bedsheets and letting go of them right after. He tries desperately to lower himself and fuck himself on Josh's finger, his eyes half closed, focused on his task so much he doesn't expect Josh to add another finger so quickly, but Josh just does, some of the lube spilling onto the mattress as he squeezes more of it out of the bottle. Tyler throws his head back, feels his cock aching with the need to be touched, getting impatient and frustrated when Josh barely grazes his prostate with the tips of his fingers. 

Josh takes his time to just admire Tyler's outfit once more. Fucking Tyler while he's wearing thigh highs and a short skirt barely covering his cock is something he would never expect to happen. 

"Oh god, Josh-" Tyler cries out when he feels Josh pulling his fingers out suddenly. He feels like he doesn't have enough energy to even fully open his eyes right now, staring at Josh while he's pulling his jeans and boxers down, pumping his cock steadily and oh god, it's all happening so fast. He could hear the sound of the lube bottle being opened again. Tyler spreads his legs, the waistband of the skirt tightening around his waist as he does. His knees tremble a little bit and hotness waves over his entire body. 

"You look so pretty, Tyler" Josh says, both of his hands on Tyler's hips right now, running circles with his thumbs. He lines himself up and the feeling of the head of Josh's cock pushing against his skin draws out a yelp from Tyler. "And you're all mine" Josh whispers, thrusting in slowly but firmly enough to make Tyler's body go completely boneless underneath him. He could feel Tyler's skirt tickling his skin as he bottoms out. Tyler can't help but let out a stream of whimpers, untill Josh pulls out almost fully, thrusting back in with more force this time, short huffs and quiet whimpers spilling from his mouth. Tyler's chest rises and falls rapidly. He mumbles something that is enough of allowance for Josh to keep moving. He pulls out almost fully, just the head of his cock still in Tyler's ass, before he sinks in again, slower this time. He digs his fingernails in the skin on Tyler's hips, making him hiss quietly at the sting. 

"Josh, come on" Tyler urges, growing impatient. Josh just gives him what he needs, starting to move in and out, groaning above him and pulling Tyler closer. Josh picks up a rhytm after a few thrusts and Tyler melts in his hands, a sweaty, moaning mess. "H-harder, Josh, please" Tyler whines, and Josh does what he's asked to, his thrusts more forceful and steady now, making Tyler arch against the sheets. Josh tries to hit his prostate with every thrust, and it's easy to figure out when he finally does, as Tyler cries out, grabbing at the sheets, his mouth falling open and eyes sliding shut. 

Josh bends over to place his hands on the mattress, his stomach rutting against Tyler's painfully hard dick through the skirt, making him moan desperstely at the feeling of friction. Josh could feel the softness of Tyler's thigh highs on his own skin, hear the quiet little noises that the bell on his collar makes every time Tyler's body moves with the force of his thrusts. Josh places his finger on Tyler's chin, looking him in the eyes, noticing there's eyeshadow smeared messily over his eyelids, the dark make up sparkling in the lights. He tugs at Tyler's collar, hard enough to make Tyler moan. The look on his face is pure exstasy, tears in the corners of his wide open, dark eyes, his mouth dark red, cheeks flushed, sweat glistening on his forehead, throwing his head back. Tyler lets out a surprised gasp when he feels Josh slide his hand under the skirt and wrap his hand around the base of his cock, finally. 

"Are you close, Tyler? You wanna come?" Josh asks, his voice hoarse from groaning and whimpering, his thrusts sloppier now that he has to focus on jerking Tyler off, struggling with multitasking. 

"So, ah, so close, Josh" Tyler whines, all high pitched and loud, thrusting up, trying to fuck his hand, but Josh grabs at his hip to keep him steady. "I'm gonna- oh god, I need-"

"Come, Tyler, do it" Josh tells him, licking his lips and squeezing Tyler's cock harder in his hand, pumping faster, his thumb sliding over the sensitive underside of Tyler's dick. 

It's enough for Tyler, and seconds later he's shaking and trembling in Josh's hands, moaning and shouting his name as he reaches his orgasm, coming in thick stripes all over Josh's hand, his own pretty skirt, some of it landing on his chest. Josh feels the familiar tightness in his stomach and he's coming right after Tyler, throwing his head back and biting his lip to quiet down a couple weak moans he lets out, riding out his orgasm. 

Tyler is still shaking, he's shaking so badly it makes Josh feel concerned. He looks tired and beautiful with his skirt pulled up. He's completely ruined.

"I wanna- I need to buy something new to wear" Tyler mumbles, barely gathering energy to whipe off a tear that slides down his cheek. Josh lies down next to him, wrapping his arm around his slim body. 

"Don't worry about that right now, I'll get something for you" he says quietly, pressing a kiss to his warm cheek. 

"Promise?" Tyler asks, blinking repetedly as he does. 

"Of course, now sleep, Tyler. You need it" Josh says, running his fingers through Tyler's messy hair. Tyler doesn't say anything anymore, he just cuddles up to Josh, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.


End file.
